A Few Minutes Are All We Need
by fille avec le foulard
Summary: 25 minutes of elevator passion has consequences that seep into daily life. Bella is now "the other woman" and Edward "the other man." Deciding to keep their sex filled relationship has them telling lies to everyone they know to avoid being caught. LEMONY!
1. Chapter 1

A Few Minutes Are All We Need

Chapter 1

It was 6:30 in the morning when Bella was stepping out of her shower and watching the steam leave the bathroom as she entered her bedroom. Being awake and alert at this time of morning was very unusual for her.

Normally she would open one eye around 7 lay in bed for an hour, then proceed to get dressed, scarf down a bagel and coffee and head to her full time job as manager at a chain bookstore. Often times mornings like those had left her a minute to kiss her boyfriend Jake on the way out if he had slept over the previous night.

But now things were different. After being let go from her job because Border's had gone bankrupt, she now was left jobless. She was just barely making enough money to pay her rent and buy a few boxes of Lucky Charms. Luckily her roommate Alice was a trust fund baby and executive of a global company could afford to help Bella out in her months of unemployment. Not only had Alice paid the full rent, but she also managed to get Bella the job interview. Because of Alice, Bella was back working, and not to mention, with a salary that was more than triple what she had been earning previously.

Now Bella had a real job with adults who carried briefcases and wore suits instead of Jeans and t-shirts saying "Ask me about _The Host._" Having majored in English and minored in marketing, Bella had a knack for making up catch phrases and writing interesting paragraphs that were short and to the point. In her primary interview the woman had hired her on the spot and asked her to start in two days as one of the new marketing executives. She now would be responsible for writing informational pamphlets and coming up with ways to present the company that would keep the reputation of Cullen, Cullen, and Cullen Inc. as shiny and squeaky clean as the day their doors opened.

Yesterday Alice and Bella had gone shopping, buying all the essentials that she would need for her new job. Bella had tried to convince Alice that on top of the debt of college loans from Northwestern, Bella had now way to afford anything. Bella was proud of this excuse, and was happy there would be no way for Alice to push her into hitting the department store. Bella had been wrong.

"Duh, Bella! That's what the company card is for," Alice had said before pulling out a platinum MasterCard from her wallet. That evening with Alice's unlimited amount of energy they had managed to hit Barneys, Nordstrom's, Bloomingdales, and Macy's before stopping at McDonalds for Big Macs, chicken nuggets, fries, and a soda… and that was just for Alice. She may be a size zero but the girl knew how to put it away.

On what was supposed to be the drive home from the mall the evening earlier, Bella realized that they were not even heading in the right direction towards their Chicago apartment.

"Alice, where are we going?"

"To get you a manicure and a haircut. Do you think I would let my best friend walk in looking like… well like you?"

"Gee, thanks," Bella muttered before sipping her coke

"It's nothing personal, Bella, but I'm one of the Cullens up on that sign and you are a reflection of me. You will not look like shit tomorrow."

After leaving the salon Bella's curly, frizzy hair was now sleek, glossy, and had some much needed high and low lights. Her chewed up nails had been filed to short even squares and painted OPI's famous shade, Lincoln Park After Dark.

Upon returning to their apartment Bella collapsed onto the sofa.

"I'm going to get something to eat, and then we will pick out an outfit for your first day tomorrow," Alice stated.

"Alice," Bella stated with disbelief, you just ate two Big Macs and 10 chicken nuggets less than 2 hours ago!"

"I have a high metabolism," Alice said with a nonchalant shrug.

Alice had insisted that the best outfit choice for the first day on the job would be a navy, high waisted, Ralph Lauren, pencil skirt; a simple, cobalt, JCrew cable knit sweater; black, Alaia pumps; a Banana republic trench coat; and Alice's Gucci tote bag and Emilio Pucci scarf.

"GOD BELLA! You just scream sophisticated businesswoman. Now go to bed, but don't forget to wash your face first."

After hanging her clothes and obeying Alice's strict orders Bella settled between her sheets in a simple black bra and panties. For a few moments she had laid awake thinking about what it would be like at her first real job, but before she could get too deep into the thought process, she had drifted off to sleep.

Bella glanced up at the tall stainless steal and glass skyscraper before pushing the heavy doors open. Inside important looking people were walking around. They all looked like they had somewhere important to be. Bella took in the marble flooring and pillars and knew that this was no longer Border's bookstore but a serious job where she had potential to move up and was given health benefits. She could now get her teeth cleaned on a somewhat regular basis.

Bella approached the front desk and addressed a burley black man who sat behind the counter.

"Hi today is my first day working for Cu—"

The man cut her off, "Name please."

"Is—Isabella Swan"

"I am supposed to be working on floor—"

His gruff voice cut her off once more, "One moment please miss. Can I please see some form of ID?"

Bella silently handed him her driver's license. He glanced up and down a few times from her to the ID as if she had handed him a driver's license that didn't have her photo on it. Silently the man handed her back her license.

"Miss, could you please stand over here."

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Her voice was shrill, afraid that she had already managed to fuck up her job without having done anything yet.

"No miss, the man responded. I need to take your photo for your building badge."

"Oh, okay," Bella sighed with relief, "Do I just stand over—"

Without warning a camera flash had gone off. The man walked back to his desk before producing a map building and a laminated badge. Bella inspected it closely the badge read, "Isabella Swan. Floor 98. Marketing Executive of Cullen, Cullen, and Cullen Inc." above the text was a picture. A hideous picture of her squinty eyes looking to the right and her mouth open as she spoke to the man behind the camera.

"Shit," she muttered to herself.

"The elevators are right through here," the man said circling something in red on the map he had given her. "To get through these gates here, swipe your card face down so the scanner can read the barcode. Have a good day." He dismissed her without a second glance.

Bella began walking through the gate of rotating bars while swiping her badge. The machine beeped thee times and wouldn't give, trapping her in the gate while people walked by swiping their badges with ease and getting to the other side with out any problem. She tried multiple times but the damn machine kept beeping back at her.

"I hear you yelling at me, what do you want me to do?" She whispered frantically at the sleek machine, still trying to push her way through as people passed her. Sweat pricked at her forehead as she grew more nervous.

She heard a polite cough behind her and turned to see a tall, blonde, attractive male trying to stifle his laughter. "Do you need a hand there, Miss?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you!" She said with desperation.

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Why else would I be stuck here talking to a stupid machine?"

He cleared his throat again, "Of course. It's all about timing you have to swipe, and once you hear one long beep you push the bars and go through. If you try going through before it will just… 'yell at you'" The man swiped her badge for her, "Go now," he said. Without any trouble Bella got through to the other side before he proceeded to swipe his own badge and walk through.

"There you are…" he looked down at her badge he was holding, "Miss Swan. Oh my that is a lovely picture you have there."

Bella snatched the laminated paper from him, and clipped it to her pocket.

On the ride up the elevator Bella had learned that his name was Jasper Hale and he worked on the 96th floor in the law and patents section of CC&C Inc. It was a slow ride up and Bella was glad to have made a friend in the building of very unfriendly people.

"Well, New Girl," Jasper said stepping off the elevator, "Maybe I will see you around."

She waved as the elevator door closed and moved upwards.

By the time Bella had a moment to sit down at her cubicle she was exhausted. No wonder Alice had to have a limitless amount of energy to work here. And to think Bella was just one of the many marketing executives, Alice was an actual company executive. How did she do it? Within four hours Bella had gotten into a fight with the copy machine, and had been given five assignments by her boss Rosalie. No wonder this job paid so well. Working here was like running on a treadmill for 9 hours. Slumped over in her chair, face buried in her hands, Angela, one of the main receptionists, approached Bella.

"Miss Cullen is requesting your presence in her office once you get a moment, Miss Swan."

"Oh, thanks Angela. Just call me Bella."

Angela smiled at Bella's friendliness. Not too many people in the CC&C Inc building were nearly as friendly.

"No problem, Bella," she said as she walked away.

Before she was too far Bella called her, "Angela?"

She turned around and walked back to Bella's desk.

"Where, exactly is Alice's office?"

Angela had lead Bella down a long hallway pointing out different offices of important people in the company. None of whom Bella was able to remember. "To the right over there is Mr. Emmett Cullen's office, and next to that is Mr. Edward Cullen's office, and then to the left is Alice's. Here we are."

Bella thanked Angela as she walked into Alice's office. To say it was nice was a major understatement. The southern wall was completely glass, and looking down from 98 stories high was mind-boggling. Alice's Jimmy Choo clad feet were propped on a desk of solid wood painted white that gave a lighter ambiance to the room. Around the projectors and massive TV screens, were sofas upholstered with beautiful robin egg blue suede. The walls that were not glass or covered in TV screens held tall bookshelves at least 14 feet tall that reached the ceiling, both filled with important leather bound books. A few of the lower shelves held silver framed photos of Alice with her family. Bella quickly skimmed over them before noticing the small kitchen area with a slender stainless steel fridge, a small sink, and clear cabinets holding water glasses. To the other side of the room Bella could see a bathroom with a tub, a shower, a vanity and a closet.

Bella let out a low whistle. _So this is how the other half lives. _

"Hey, Bella! I'm so glad you're here," Alice exclaimed as she hung up the phone.

"Did I just hear you speaking Mandarin on the phone?"

"No silly, that was Cantonese," Alice responded.

Bella was still in awe of Alice's office, "Alice what on earth do you need a full bathroom and closet for?"

Alice shrugged, "You know if I'm working late, and decide to just sleep in my office I can shower and change in the morning. Or if I decide to workout in the gym upstairs—"

"You guys have a _gym _here?"

"Someone obviously did not read their introduction packet. It's on the 99th floor below the cafeteria."

"Cafeteria?" Bella repeated with wonder.

"Bella, seriously, how did you get hired here?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"You have access to it you know, all employees who work above the 95th floor have round the clock priority access to both the cafeteria and gym. If you need to use my shower go ahead. Just don't let it get around the office that I let you. People around here get so jealous of in office privileges. Anyways," Alice continued, "I called you in here to see if you wanted to have lunch with me."

"Of course Bella responded, let me get my purse."

Alice grabbed Bella's hand. "Oh Bella, no, no, no, no, no. We are not actually going to the cafeteria."

"So where is this food coming from, your ass?"

Alice shot her a look. "I'm going to call and ask Peter to deliver it to my office. As much as I work my ass off there better be perks to being a company exec."

The two women sat and chatted in the swanky office taking their shoes off, propping their feet on the coffee table while watching bad reality TV on one of the giant screens. In between bites of pizza and pad thai they chatted about how work was going. Bella told her about how Jasper Hale had helped her through the entrance gate.

Alice spit out a half chewed bite of thai noodles back into her container.

"Alice, that is vile."

"I don't care. Tell me about what happened with Jasper. Isn't he so… HUNKY?"

"What are you a horny sixteen year old girl?"

"No," Alice said, "I've just had my eye on him ever since he started working here 7 moths ago. What I wouldn't give to fuck him senseless…" Alice trailed off with a dreamy look in her eye.

"If you want him so badly why don't you ask him out?" Bella asked.

"Because," Alice whined, "I want him to! Do you know how many times I have hand delivered useless papers to him in hopes of catching his eye?"

"Well, maybe he thinks that you are taken or finds your power a bit intimidating."

"I don't know," Alice, sighed picking up the containers of half eaten food and sticking them in the cupboards.

"You know, I'm not going to finish the food you can just toss it."

"I did."

Bella looked quizzically at her small friend.

Alice huffed as she began to explain, "This little cabinet is a trash shoot," she said pointing to a door that resembled a mail drop, "and this one here is a fire shoot. It shreds and then burns any classified documents I need to discard."

Bella nodded her head in understanding. _Hot damn!_

"Lunch was great, Al, thank you, but I better get back to work. Rosalie's my boss and she's a hard ass."

Alice winced at Roses name. "Yeah, she is a hard ass but she always gets her work done on time and with perfection. You'll get used to her."

It was 11 at night and Bella had only gotten through 4 of the five assignments she had been given earlier that day. She walked down the hall and peeked into Alice's office. The lights were off except a few desk lamps and the view of the city behind Alice was breathtaking. "Al, I'm going home should I wait for you?"

Alice was furiously typing while looking at a document over her right shoulder. "Oh no," she said with all the energy of a person who had just had a restful nights sleep, "I'm fine. I've got a few more reports to look over and sign off and then I'll be home, don't worry."

Bella waited at the elevator until it reached her floor and dinged open. As it was closing a masculine hand reached between the shutting doors and let himself in. He smiled sheepishly at her before hitting the already pressed LOBBY button.

Bella tried not to stare at him, but he was undeniably handsome. Copper hair that looked like it had been brushed earlier and then decided to rebel later in the day, slight stubble, and what could not be mistaken as anything else but a power suit.

She immediately cast her eyes downwards. It was unacceptable to be eyeing him like a giant piece of delicious candy. She was in a relationship. Bella nodded to herself affirming the facts that she was repeating in her head.

Jake was a nice guy. They had met when Bella moved in with her Dad as a teenager and became friends. The day Bella had gotten into Northwestern was the day that Jake had gotten into Chicago University, so it only seemed natural that they continue the relationship.

Bella remembered how happy her dad, Charlie had been when she told him the news. He was relieved that his daughter would not be moving to a big, new city by herself.

While there was little passion between Jake and Bella, Bella knew it was because they had been together for so many years. At this point, the relationship wasn't fiery it was safe and comfortable.

The man to her right coughed and looked at his watch, "Damn, these elevators are slow."

Trying to ignore how his voice sounded like sex wrapped in a velvet bow Bella looked up at the dial above the elevator doors that indicated they had only reached the 83rd floor.

The man in the elevator allowed his eyes to roam all over Bella when she wasn't looking. He hadn't ever seen her before, but then again it was a large building, and an even larger corporation so there were bound to be thousands of people that he did not know. He liked the sweater she was wearing. She obviously had small breasts but they looked as if they would be nice once they were not covered up, but it was her ass that did him in. His cock twitched in his Armani suit. As his eyes continued downwards, his appendage was doing a full dance by the time he saw her creamy legs that disappeared into a pair of high black heels.

He tried to stifle his moan. It wasn't helping that he hadn't been fucked in weeks because both he and his wife had been working so much lately. He needed a good lay, and it was only too easy to imagine one of the woman's slender legs thrown over his shoulder while he pumped furiously in and out of her. _I wonder if she is wearing any panties. I bet she'd look great in black—_

His thoughts were interrupted by the flicker of the elevator lights.

_For being such an expensive building you would think they'd have these damn lights fixed by now._

But soon he found himself unable to finish his thoughts as he heard the woman beside him scream and felt the elevator plummet downward.

"Oh my God. Oh my GOD!" he heard her yelling over and over and over. As the lights flickered he could see her chest heaving.

_Delicious_

And saw her small hands clutching the horizontal rail that wrapped around the elevator walls. This was not the time to be eyeing her tits.

He didn't know what to say or do, but he could feel the elevator slowing down and the indicator over the doors said they were on the 69th floor. The elevator slowly came to a stop, but the doors would not open, and the woman to his left was still talking and muttering to herself.

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself "I'm going to die. I'm never going to be married or have kids. And Jesus, the sex with Jacob was never really _that_ good. What about my fichus? Who's going to water him if I'm dead? Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. And, oh fuck, I never finished that last report that's due tomorrow." She was sitting on the floor pulling at her brown hair and looked completely terrified.

Edward placed his hand on her shoulder, and coughed politely to interrupt her thoughts.

"Um… I think it's stopped now," he assured her. She nodded not even realizing she had been talking out loud. As she visibly started to relax the elevator dropped a few more time. Before coming to a furious halt.

This time Bella's eyes were shut; she had clutched on to the stranger's thigh and began to talk to herself once more. "No this can't be happening to me!" there was distress in her voice, "I just ordered that vibrator online. I never even got to use it! It cost me eighty fucking dollars. I want my money back. And I've never had an orgasm. What kind of woman has never had an orgasm? Jakes, great but…" she trailed off and her shoulders began to shake as she buried her face into his pant leg.

His cock couldn't help but slap him in the thigh at the nearness of her face to his crotch. _She's right there, she's right there! _His dick was telling him. He slid down the wall so he was sitting next to her. _Darn! _The monster in his pants had said.

"We will be out soon," he said patting her back, "office security doesn't even leave until midnight."

She nodded her head, "You're right. You're right." Her hair moved over he shoulder and he caught a wif. She smelled delicious. Like a fruit salad of strawberries and citrus.

"You defiantly are not going to die," he said as she dried her tears, "And I'm sure you'll be able to get an… orgasm." He instantly regretted saying the words as they left his mouth. Her eyes flew open and she jerked her head back.

"What did you say?" She asked, disbelieving that she had heard him properly.

"Nothing."

"How did you know? Is it that obvious? Do I look like a girl who's never had one before?"  
>"I mean," he let out a breath, "it was hard not to listen to your rambling on the way down."<p>

They were both silent for a minute before they heard the elevator phone ring. They both jumped slightly at the sound.

Edward reached a long arm over, opened the box and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello sir, we just got the fire department over. It doesn't look like anything too serious. They are going to manually lower the elevator since you are between floors. It should only take about 25 minutes. Is there anyone else in the elevator with you?"

"Yes. Yes, there's one woman."

"Okay thank you sir, you both will be out shortly."

He looked at his watch. "They said we will be out in about 25 minutes or so." He leaned back against the elevator wall.

Bella shut her eyes. "What would you think if you met a girl and she told you she never had an orgasm?"

Edward's cheeks flushed slightly and he waited a moment before answering. He took in her doe like eyes and leaned in to whisper, "If she was as pretty as you, I would be all the more excited to give her one."

They stared at each other for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Bella moaned lightly causing his dick to spring back up and ready for action. What started off a slow kiss instantly grew more heated. He wrapped one arm around her upper back and brought one hand to the back of her neck.

Bella couldn't help but notice how electrifying his touch was. It was like a pleasant shock that instantly drew moisture between her legs. Bella became more and more aroused as they both opened their mouths and their tongues collided with each other. If he thought she smelled good, then her taste was heaven. Pure heaven. As there became more force behind the kiss he pushed her onto her back and propped himself over her by placing his hands on both sides of her head.

_Isn't this exciting? _His penis asked him. He could only moan in agreement. Bella's hands roamed his chest. Under that perfectly ironed white shirt she could feel the planes of his muscles, and he silently thanked the extra hours he had put in at the boxing club.

Her small fingers began undoing his shirt buttons, and his head dropped to her neck and he began flicking his tongue under her ear and drawing patterns that went down to her collarbone. He pushed her fitted skirt up allowing his hands to roam happily over her milky thighs. He was happy that she was not wearing stockings, which would have made this process a lot more complicated.

_But her tits! Expose the tits! _His penis told him. The appendage was right. He removed his hands from her thighs eliciting a moan of frustration and he pulled the sweater out of her skirt and began unbuttoning it from the top and exposing a lacy nude bra. It was simple and the way it cupped the petite roundness that were her breasts was sexy. _Come on let me out from these pants!_

Edward began to unbutton his trousers, and her hands stopped moving.

"Do you—do you think we have enough time?" she asked her voice strained with arousal.

Quickly checking his watch he affirmed, "We have 21 minutes and a couple of seconds."

Without a second thought Bella went back to kissing him shoving her tongue in his mouth, and taking control, which screamed sexy.

She shooed away his hands from his belt buckle and proceeded to undo it herself while he explored the what was spilling out from her bra that was haphazardly pulled down. For a moment the only sounds in the elevator were heavy breathing, sounds of a belt sliding out of its loops, buttons being popped, and a zipper being undone.

Her breasts were so soft and the perfect handful. He squeezed them and excitedly ran his thumbs over her nipples that instantly perked up at his touch. She let out a small moan that intensified as he lowered his head to flick his tongue over each one. Left and right he licked, nibbled, and sucked which she responded to by bucking her hips upwards. His pants and belt were around his knees but his boxer briefs were still on and holding back his more than eager friend. Slowly Bella ran her hand from the top of his chest, which was still slightly covered by his open button down. She continued sliding her hand over the panes of his stomach and down that enticing V at the bottom of his abs that pointed to the pot of gold. Swiftly, her hand slid under his boxer briefs and her hand wrapped around the swollen cock that had been pressed against her thigh moments earlier.

He grunted and bucked his hips slightly while continuing to move back and forth between her breasts, her neck and her mouth. He admired her nipples as he drew languid circles around her breast with his tongue circling more inwards until his tongue hit the raised pink peak in the center. He pulled his head black slightly and blew. The cooling sensation Bella felt over her just managed to make here hotter and wetter.

Her hand stroked him up and down before she rubbed the tip of his cock feeling the dribble of pre-cum that had fallen. She liked the feeling of it added. He was smooth, but hard, Bella felt that it must look beautifully masculine. She stopped rubbing the tip, slipped her hand back down the shaft, then continued downwards to take as much of his balls into her hand as she could. She fondled them softly and he moaned as he sucked her breast further into his mouth, the vibrations of his voice stimulating her further.

Arms growing tired from the weight of his body, he slipped his arms round her back and waist flipping them over in a sudden, graceful movement. She was light as a feather on top of him. Feeling her weight he smiled knowing that it would be easy to lift her up and down, as he would guide her pussy over his cock. Enjoying the view from below he palmed her silky soft breasts before pushing her skirt up further and sliding a finger between her legs. He could feel the intense heat and quickly growing pools of moisture as he stroked her center that still lay hidden beneath her undergarments. He was happy to find that underneath her panties she was soft and bare, and the greatness of the feeling was only exaggerated by the fact that she was slippery wet. As he rubbed her clitoris she let out a loud "Yeesss…"

He was happy that he was doing his job so well. Allowing his thumb to continue rubbing circles around her throbbing center he slid one, two, then three fingers inside. She was tight. So fucking tight. His hard cock twitched in excitement. If she was this tight around his fingers...

"Oh right there!" she called out throwing her head back in ecstasy.

He could no longer wait and removed his fingers from her underwear, gripped his dick firmly with one hand and guided her pussy over him.

Her natural lubricant made sliding in easy.

"Oh fuck," she groaned, "you're so huge." Bella panted as her pussy lips hit his pelvis, and he was fully engulfed by her warm slick body.

She gripped him so firmly, he felt as if it was his first time all over again and he wouldn't be able to last.

He was so deeply engrossed in the bursts of pleasure he felt that it had become impossible for him to speak coherently. Only able to mutter expletives of joy, and allow groans to escape his mouth he tried to express how much he was enjoying himself. "Oh fuck…shit… yes… ugh, oh God…mmmm." Bella had not yet begun to move

She placed her hands palm down on his lower abdomen and pushed her self up before lowering her pussy back down to take him in again.

He grabbed her hips and quickly began raising and lowering her onto him.

"Faster," was the only word that she was able to get out.

"Ugh, lean back," he had grunted.

Bella placed her palms on the floor behind her and leaned back slightly and opened her legs wider, allowing him to have the greatest view and the best angle to penetrate her deeper. They both began bucking their hips in sync and moaning in pleasure that the new angle allowed them to have.

He cast hid eyes downward and the sight or her small tits bouncing, his cock disappearing in and out of her wet pussy, her rosy cheeks, and the thin layer of sweat that was becoming visible on her forehead and chest was enough to send him into visual overdrive. The floor felt like it was moving under him she was so fantastic. This undoubtedly was the best sex he had ever taken part in.

The heat that begun to engulf Bella from the moment they kissed was spreading throughout her body and growing hotter and hotter and had started to turn into an almost unbearable tingling sensation.

She began writhing uncontrollably. Feeling her orgasm and her walls clamping down around him he knew he was near his own end.

"I—I'm gonna cum."

She hurriedly moved off his lap, admired the juices that covered his cock before leaning over and taking him in her mouth. She looked up at him while he was still in her mouth. The innocence of her facial expression combined with the dirty image of his cock in her mouth and the idea that she was tasting herslef undid him. As she pushed him further down her throat he released 4 large squirts down her throat.

He loved the image of her hollow cheeks sucking him dry and then licking every drop of their juice that was around the base of his dick.

The lay on the elevator floor sweating, exhausted, and totally satisfied.

"Fucking fantastic," were the only words they exchanged.

They had barely caught their breaths when the phone began to ring. They both jumped at the noise having completely forgotten that they were trapped in a broken elevator. Bella picked up the phone tentatively.

"Hello?" She was trying and failing not to sound like someone who had just run a marathon.

"Hello, we got the elevator moving and it's being lowered to the ground floor now."

"Oh, good. Thanks"

Bella hung up the phone before addressing the half naked stranger that was laying on the floor, "They said we will be out in a minute."

They both relaxed for a second before they realized what this had meant.

"Shit!" the both said as they began pulling on clothing.

He had grabbed his shirt and started buttoning it up furiously.

"Where is my bra? Where is my bra?" Bella panicked as she stepped into her skirt and zipped it. She found her bra under his pants and pulled it on ignoring the sound of a ripped seam somewhere.

The beautiful stranger was naked from waist down but was trying to fix his tie.

Bella hooked her bra into place quickly grabbing for her sweater. She looked up at the gauge above the doors. They were on the third floor, descending towards the lobby. As Bella tucked her sweater into her skirt he was stepping into his shoes while at the same time trying to get his suit jacket on.

Stepping into her Jimmy Choo's Bella let out a sigh of relief.

"You're hair!" he whispered at her. Bella frantically ran her fingers through her hair.

"You've got some lipstick on your neck. Is my hair alright?"

He swatted at his neck, "Yeah, it's better. Did I get the lipstick?"

The red smudge was still on his neck and she reached over to try and rub it out. Just as her had retreated the elevator doors pulled back revealing a distraught looking Alice, a few security gaurds, and 4 firemen.

Alice launched herself at Bella. "Oh Bella," she cried, "I'm so happy you're okay!" She pointed to the security guard that hadn't been too pleasant earlier that morning. "When Bill here told me what was going on I knew it had to be you stuck in the elevator. You weren't answering your phone! And I thought of how awful it would be if you were injured and couldn't wear any of those new shoes we had bought you." She hugged Bella once more. The embrace was so tight Bella couldn't fathom how she was still breathing.

Alice took a step back allowing for the handsome stranger to exit the small space.

Alice asked looking at the tall, handsome man, "You were in there too? Are you alright?"

He nodded bashfully. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me."

"Tanya called me, she said she couldn't get a hold of you but I thought you were just in the bathroom or something…"

He scratched his head wondering how the moment could be any worse.

"Well Bella, I suppose you don't really need an introduction, but this is my older brother, Edward. He's the first Cullen in Cullen, Cullen, and Cullen." Alice beamed with delight, "I'm so happy my brother and my best friend got to know each other, but we should go. Bella, I bet you're exhausted."

"Oh, Alice," Bella said, sliding her eyes in _Edward's _direction, "you have no idea."

I'm so excited to write this story. My goal is for it to become known as the smuttiest, raunchiest, lemoniest treat around. Read and review I'd love your opinions and suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

A Few Minutes Are All We Need

Chapter 2

That night Bella lay awake in her bed wondering how she was going to continue her life as she knew it. What had transpired earlier that evening in the elevator was a serious mistake. Bella was not prudish by any means, but doing a stranger, without protection, in the middle of an elevator, where they could have been caught, was not exactly something she did on a daily basis.

Not only had she cheated on her boyfriend of ten years, but also she had cheated on him with her best friend's brother. Out of all the attractive males, it just had to be Alice's brother that stepped onto the elevator and saw her at her weakest moments.

Alice was always trying to get Bella to ditch her small town boyfriend, but surely going after her brother was not what Alice had in mind when she had bluntly told Bella to, "chase after some big city cock."

The only way, she decided, to make things right by any means, was to walk confidently into his office tomorrow morning, tell him it was a mistake, and under no circumstances was it to happen again, then proceed to admit her wrongdoings to Alice and Jake and beg for forgiveness.

Maybe if she bought Alice a pair of shoes before she broke the news it would lessen Alice's bitch fit that was bound to happen. And a pot roast. She would have to cook some kind of beef and potato meal for Jake before telling him that she had, without resistance, allowed a complete stranger to penetrate her.

What if the company found out? Bella had not looked over her contract too carefully, but did remember the little fact that Cullen, Cullen & Cullen looked down upon inner office relationships. _But it shouldn't matter too much right? He is the first Cullen in the company name. He could bang all the secretaries in the office and then publicize it on television if he wanted to, and nothing would happen to him. _

As she continued to stare up at her ceiling she couldn't help but allow her mind to wander to what exactly happened in the elevator. He was so… huge. And then there was the feeling of him sucking on her nipples, rubbing her clit, and pushing in and out of her. Oh God, that feeling. It was indescribably fantastic. What did it say about her and her relationship if a complete stranger was able to make her orgasm in twenty minutes while hours on her back with Jake was nice, but not nearly as steamy or orgasm producing.

As she continued to picture the images of Edward, she could feel the area between her legs collecting moisture. She reached into her side table drawer where she stored birth control pills, condoms, and her vibrators away from the prying eyes of Alice, and her mother, when she made visits.

Under her Target, linen sheets Bella slid her underwear down past her knees and shifted slightly so that the hem of her long tee shirt was around her waist. With a firm grasp of her sleek, silver vibrator she pushed it between her moistened lips. She moaned slightly, reveling in the pleasure, and trying to shut up the little voice in the back of her head that reminded her that no vibrator no matter how large could come close to being as great as Edward's cock.

Her lips parted and her tongue flicked out before she bit her bottom lip to conceal the squeals of delight that had begun to overcome her. This new vibrator was defiantly worth the eighty dollars plus tax and shipping. It was mind numbingly powerful. As she slid it out of her wet hole she tried to picture Jake naked and sliding in and out of her, but the those images only managed to hold off her orgasm.

She caved in and allowed pictures of Edward pummeling her to enter her head.

_That does the trick. _

Continuing to build her pleasure, she allowed the silver, vibrating toy to graze against her clit before sliding it back deep inside her, working it around, wishing that she could be back with Edward, stretching her, and pounding harder and harder.

She let go of all guilt that she had previously felt. _These are my fantasies,_ she reminded herself, _and I'll do whomever I want. _It didn't take many minutes of imagining that large masculine cock before her release overtook her and she plunged into ecstasy, her body trembling.

She caught her breath and reached into her side table for a wipe. Quickly she cleaned her new, silver friend stuffed it back in the drawer and tossed the wipe in the nearby trash.

Pulling up her panties she reminded herself that she would need an excellent night of sleep if there were any way that she was going to face tomorrow.

The next day Bella had gotten through the gates with no problem and taken the elevator up to the 98th floor with ease. When the elevator she and Edward had occupied the night before opened, she politely let everyone behind her in first before opting to wait for a different elevator to arrive. She would probably faint or hump the nearest male leg if she had been forced to enter the enclosed space that held memories of the best sex of her life.

With a quick hello to Angela at the front desk, Bella didn't even bother stopping by her cubicle to put her bag and coat down. She had to do this _now,_ before the small amount of vodka she had poured in her coffee wore off.

She stopped outside the door wondering if she should knock first. Even though his entire office wall was made of glass it was tinted, and she couldn't see if he was busy or not.

Bella glanced at her watch. It was only 8:15. She had arrived at the office a little early to hash out this embarrassing conversation without any prying ears. No one really got to the office before 8:45, Bella had reasoned, so she had no excuse to run and hid under her small desk.

She pulled the door open.

"Edwa—Mr. Cullen, I need to speak to you about yester—" She stopped talking realizing that a large group of men in expensive suits were staring at her from the long, boardroom table.

"Oh. Miss Swan, I'm afraid you've caught me at a rather bad time. But I do agree that the Watson case is very important and a top priority. Maybe we could go over it during my lunch hour."

Bella had no idea what the Watson case was, and quickly tried to think if she had overlooked an assignment she was supposed to have completed.

She looked up giving Edward a quizzical expression, and his gaze was one of hope that she would realize there indeed, was no Watson case.

"Oh..Ohhh… okay then… well, I will—I will just see you later then." She stumbled out of his office and scurried back to her desk where she saw a stack of papers and two of the reports she already handed in back on her desk, each with sticky notes saying, "hated it, do it again," and "hated this even more, start from scratch." _Oh yippee _she thought,_ Thank you, Rosalie. _

The only way to pass the time without becoming a nervous wreck was to delve deep into her work and not come out until the dreaded lunch hour. Never had Bella wanted to escape eating lunch as much as she did today. Her intense concentration on the work in front of her, had allowed her to finish the two reports deemed atrocious by Rosalie, and begin the trudge through the high stack of papers found on her desk that morning.

Her cubicle phone rang. Startled she let go of her pen accidently, which hit her in the forehead before rolling out into the hallway.

"Shit," Bella murmured.

After two rings Angela's voice came over the phone. "Bella, Mr. Edward Cullen is requesting your presence in his office."

Bella tried fruitlessly to answer her back but she didn't know which button to press.

"Bella? Bella are you there?" Angela asked, "You need to press the orange button in the top right hand corner."

She followed the directions and held down the button before leaning over to speak into the phone.

"Thanks Angela, I'll be there in a minute." She released the button and stood up rubbing the spot on her head where the pen had hit her. She left her cubicle and attempted to walk down the long hallway with grace only stumbling a few times.

This time she knocked before entering his office.

He was leaning back in his aged, leather chair with his hands folded over his chest. Bella's breath hitched slightly. If he weren't so abnormally attractive he would have looked like an evil genius in the large office with the sly grin on his face.

"Ah, Miss Swan, I trust that you have brought the Watson file?"

"God damn it—I mean… uh darn it," Bella corrected herself. No matter what issue she was discussing, it was probably not best to swear in front of the head of the company, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know there was really a Watson file, I just thought…"

Edward laughed easily, "Don't worry," he said, "there was not Watson case. I just didn't want you to spill the proverbial beans in front of all those people. They probably would have had a coronary. I can't have our investors all dying on me. That would not be good for the company."

How was he able to talk so breezily and joke as if there wasn't one big fucking elephant in the room? Bella was shaking in her pumps, and her breathing was a bit ragged, and this time it was not because she was nearing orgasm, but because she could not have been any more nervous.

"Anyways," he stated, "I just want to thank you for the good time last night. I enjoyed it!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She took a moment to speak. "Well, Mr. Cullen, Sir, I'm afraid it was a lapse in my judgment. It can't happen again, and I hope you won't take that as a reflection of my work at your company."

"I think you are mistaken, Miss Swan. If last night, was any indication of your work ethic I think I should give you a promotion. I hope you finish all tasks with such an enthusiastic follow through."

Bella blushed as images of her impulsively taking his about to blow dick that she had just lifted herself of, into her mouth, and allowing him to cum down her throat.

_Now is neither the time nor the place to start getting wet_.

"Let me just ask you this Miss Swan—"

"Bella," she said, "you can call me Bella."

"Let me just ask you this, _Bella_, did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"I—I did, but it was wr—"

"No, no," he said smiling, "All I needed was a yes or no."

She paused hoping that this was a rhetorical question. He raised his brows indicating it was not, and he was waiting for an answer.

"Yes," she said timidly.

"Want to do it again?"

Her mouth dropped open. "Pardon?"

"We are two consenting adults. I admit that the location choice probably wasn't ideal, but you enjoyed it, I certainly know I enjoyed it…" he trailed off

Bella's fists clenched in rage. She wanted to yell but was afraid of who may overhear her. "But your MARRIED!"

"So? From what my sister tells me you are in a relationship as well with a…" He paused to remember his name. "A Jake, I believe it was?"

"But that's different, there is no wedding band on my finger!" she pointed to her left hand, "See!"

"If the wedding band is a problem," he said slipping his own off, "Voila. It's gone." He smiled at her, and it took the will power of a lifetime not to jump him there and then in his office chair.

"Are you always this difficult?" She huffed forgetting to whom she was speaking to.

"Are you always this out of tune with your own emotions? I'm really trying to sound like a narcissist here, but I'm damn sure from the way you were moaning and groaning that you had a pretty fuck awesome time… no pun intended."

"Edward—Mr. Cullen—Sir," she stammered, "I'm sure you of all people know the rules about inner office relationships. Not to mention the fact that what we would be doing, if we were to do it again, hypothetically, it would be wrong. They would be reserving a presidential suite with free room service in hell for us if we did this."

Edward liked the look of her all riled up. It was sexy. He eyed the how her rack was accentuated by her heavy breathing. Before sex with Bella, he had always had a thing for blondes and big boobs, but he was changing his ways and learning to appreciate the more natural side of things.

Bella waited for a response from him.

"Well…?"

"Well what? I've always been partial to the warmer climates. Hell will suit me well."

Bella pivoted and made her way towards his door.

_He is utterly unreasonable._

As the door began to shut behind her, she heard her name being called and paused. As much as she wanted to she couldn't ignore any Cullen the building.

She re-entered his office.

"What?" she snapped. She took a breath and calmed down slightly "What may I do for you, Sir?" she asked in a more polite tone.

He stood up from behind his desk taking six long strides to where she stood. Hesitantly he reached out a hand and rubbed at her forehead. "You've got a little ink smudge there."

She cleared her throat. "Thank you, Sir, is that all?"

"No."

She waited.

"When no one's around you can call me Edward. And lastly," he said reaching into his pocket, "I believe you left these behind the other day." He uncurled his hand and in the middle of his palm were a pair of nude, lacy, cheekies.

She grabbed them out of his hand and stormed out the door. As she did so her new, sexy boss admired her ass moved on the way out.

**I'm thinking of maybe making this a whole scandalous affair showing the steamy passion that goes on between Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. Bella and Edward shouldn't be the only ones having all the fun ;)**


End file.
